


Uh oh

by CheyenneDLee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyenneDLee/pseuds/CheyenneDLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about the 4x06 clip that I would of liked to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh oh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own anything Arrow that all belongs to the CW.

Felicity was feverishly working to find out everything she could about Ray’s accident. She has been at Palmer Tech for… actually she doesn’t know how long she has been there. She just knows she is obsessed with trying to figure this out. 

Obviously she cares for Ray, but she is putting the blame all on herself. The guilt is eating away at her. 

Is this how Oliver feels when he is feeling guilty for things he can’t control? 

Oliver. 

Oh god. She doesn’t even remember her last interaction with him.

She knows she should go home, but she can’t help herself from digging deeper and listening to the recording over and over again.

Lost in her thoughts and her work, she is pulled out of it when she hears footsteps.

Curtis.

“Felicity. I thought I told you, you could use my lab if you kept it clean.” 

“Use your lab, I am not done using it because I am not getting anywhere!” Felicity shouted frustratingly.

“So it’s not going well I take it.”

Felicity shot him an annoyed look.

“Nothing is working Curtis!”

“Okay you need to stop right now! You need a break, or sleep, or food.”

“I can’t”

Curtis gave Felicity a disapproving look.

She knows she needs a break, and knows Oliver is worrying about her. 

She is pulled out of her thoughts yet again when she hears the elevator ding.

Her head snaps up to Curtis.

Oh no, she knows its Oliver. She can tell it’s his footsteps walking towards her. 

She doesn’t turn her head, but peaks from the corner of her eye.  
Yup. It’s Oliver. She is going to be in trouble.

She hears him getting closer.

“Maybe if we pretend that he isn’t here, he will go away.” Felicity whispered to Curtis.

“I can’t pretend that he isn’t here when he looks like that.” 

Felicity’s raises her eyebrows.

“No. Stop. He is my boyfriend, and you’re married.”

“Felicity, you know I can hear and see you.” Oliver interrupted their little banter.

“Curtis, do you hear something? I can’t figure out what I am hearing.”

Oliver tilts his head and rolls his eyes.

“Felicity, I am pretty sure it’s your boyfriend telling you it is time to go home.” Curtis is obviously taking Oliver’s side.

Oliver walks closer to her. He looks at the cans surrounding her.

“Are you high on energy drinks?” 

“Maybe a little.”

“Felicity, It’s time to come home. And before you put up the argument that it is eight in the morning and you are supposed to be at work, you have been here all night and haven’t slept.” Oliver hitting her with the truth.

“Oliv-“ Felicity was cut off.

“Try fighting me on this, and I will carry you out of this building in front of all your employees.”

Curtis coughed, trying to hold back his laughter.

“Fine.” Felicity stood up and grabbed her purse. “-But you’re putting me to bed the right way.” She said without caring Curtis was still there.

“Oh. Really Felicity? You’re my boss, I don’t need to know that stuff.”

Oliver smirked.

Felicity walked towards Oliver, and grabbed his arm. She rested her head against his shoulder while they were walking.

Once they were in the elevator, Oliver was pretty sure she fell asleep standing up, on their way downstairs.

He smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her head.


End file.
